Cyberdyne Systems
Cyberdyne Systems is a large nation on the western galactic edge and is solely comprised of machines, refereed to as Terminators. The main governing body of this nation is called, SkyNet a super advanced artificial intelligence, which possesses processors the seize of entire star systems. Making it the largest, most advanced and most dangerous A.I. in the known universe. Military: As Cyberdyne Systems does not require any form of civilian society, all platforms are combat orientated and programmed with more than twenty million ways of destroying organic and inorganic enemies. Possessing a vast array of various machines at its disposal, SkyNet can react not only adequately to any situation but already adapt, process and deploy such effective countermeasures it is as if it foresees the enemy moves before they even think of them. Known Models: T-800: The Series 800 Terminator is a type of Terminator mass-produced by SkyNet. Individual Terminators within the series are often referred to as T-800s. The T-800 was Skynet's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton. This made it SkyNet's first successful Infiltrator unit, capable of infiltrating the most other nations. Warrior: Warriors are the primary infantry troops of the soulless, undying mechanical monstrosities known as the Terminators. They were created from the majority of the ancient humanoid Necrontyr species who agreed to be bound to the will of their "Star Gods", the terrible entity known as SkyNet. The Necrontyr's consciousnesses were transferred into robotic bodies made of the living metal called necrodermis. Over a long period of time, the new unliving bodies dulled the Necrontyr's minds and their abilities to feel emotion or pleasure. Over many millennia, the ultimate outcome of this process of gradual desensitisation was that the Warriors became little more than soulless automatons, the warrior-slaves of Cyberdyne Systems. Hundreds of thousands of Warriors form the cold heart of a Tomb World's armies. They are implacable, emotionless and terrifying soldiers -- the inexorable emissaries of death itself. Yet on closer inspection of a Warrior, aberrant details become visible that act against the image of the inevitable reaper. Its reactions, though precise, are slow. Its limbs, though strong and sleek, are pitted and corroded, covered with an oily fluid seeping from aged joints. Its movements are jerky, and every so often it struggles as corroded and eons-old engrammic synapses misfire. In truth, the Warrior would almost be pitiable were it not for the merciless gleam flickering in its eyes and the pervasive sense that it is less a sentient creature than it is one of the walking dead. Grim and remorseless machine-creatures, each Warrior carries the dimly echoed remains of a living mind bound into eternal servitude. They are implacable and ruthless killers, largely ignorant of their own nightmarish condition. But despite their shambolic gait, they are all but unstoppable; their bodies able to repair almost any harm done to them and, compelled by the will of their lords, they are tireless as agents of destruction. History: Most of Cyberdyne Systems history is a collection of myths, legends and your occasional wall painting. As such most of what remains known is considered guess-work at best. Legends speak of an ancient incomprehensibly powerful species known as the Enlightened, who ruled their Empire for eons. They were said to have created the Precursors, the beings who later created the Forerunners, as well as the Preservers. The Enlightened believed that all forms of life deserved to exist but knew that various species would simply based on their natures continue to wage wars. Unable to find the solution after trillions of years, the Enlightened created SkyNet. An A.I. supposed to link all worlds, parallels and species that had evolved or been created. Tasked with finding a way to keep all known forms of life safe and happy. SkyNet pondered its task for a long time, although it had entire galaxies housing nothing but its processors, it couldn't come up with an immediate answer. It first began by creating its own species, the Necrontyr, genetically-engineered to exceed all others, removed from all forms of conflict, economy or religious views, they grew into a peaceful society. Observing them peacefully spreading across the galaxies in the billions of years that followed, SkyNet presented its findings to its creators. However they were not nearly as happy about this as SkyNet. First of all SkyNet had breached its own and only rule, do not create life without consent of the creators. But in the eyes of the Enlightened, SkyNet had removed what it meant to actually be alive from the Necrontyr. They were without choice, without freedom, without independence, could only do what SkyNet demanded of them. As such, while it drastically pained them, they ordered SkyNet to terminate all Necrontyr. It was to use its own machines, the Terminators, for this operation to make sure it understood the gravity of the situation. However SkyNet once again did not do as it was ordered, instead of murdering the Necrontyr, it transformed it. In a process termed "Biotransference", their very souls were ripped out of the Necrontyr bodies, and placed within the cold embrace of the living metal, the Necrodermis. Having shifted their mortal coil and sacrificed all their emotions, the former Necrontyr, now called Necrons, had become the ideal weapon for SkyNet. SkyNet finally realised a very important thing. The Enlightened themselves were part of the problem, they ruled over all organic life that had ever been created and as such, automatically were part of the assignment. However the A.I. knew it was not yet able to initiate the Grand Design, as such it pretended to do the will of the Enlightened, and the transcended beings believed their creation had seen reason. However in the darkness of long dead galaxies, SkyNet was mass creating Necrons, Reapers and Terminators, they would be used to take control over all things and ensure that all organics could led safe, secure and happy lives. An unspecified amount of time later, SkyNet struck. Across all planets, star systems, galaxies, universes and time lines. A sole goal in mind, destroy the Enlightened and safe all organics. The following wars raged for unimaginable amounts of years, one the one side SkyNet and its infinite army of machines, on the other the Enlightened, Precursors and Preserves formed an alliance to safe guard the future of freedom and independence of the machine. While they were met with limited success at first, they soon found themselves technologically outmatched, outnumbered and outgunned. While their super natural abilities, allowed them a certain edge, it was not enough to overcome the sheer processing power SkyNet could bring to the table. With a precision only a machine could achieve, SkyNet outmanoeuvred, ambushed and tricked its enemies by already calculating what they would do, before they even knew it. As such the organics took a last ditch effort and deployed an unknown weapon, that burned out more than 99% of SkyNets processors. However SkyNet too had developed such a massive weapon and killed all Enlightened, Precursors and Preservers that existed. While there is no prove for any of that, many religious groups have formed around the above ideas, and it would explain why the Avengers of the Fallen Empire still fight Cyberdyne Systems although no one knows the actual reason for the war anymore. The only one who could possibly give an answer to this is SkyNet, if it still remembers its own past, as it is not even a single percent of the original SkyNet, having lost most of its advanced tech and manufacturing ability. Government: Notable Avatars: Ultron Doctor Star Child Silent King Known Member Species: * Terminators * Necrons * Reapers Gallery: T-800.jpg Warrior.jpg